


Anything For You

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deceitful Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, sexual identity issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep him safe Foggy will do anything for Matt. </p><p>Even if it means lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

There are many times Foggy think's he has many similarities with porn stars. An erection is easy given the proper anatomy and stimulation. Maintaining it is practice. Ejaculation the goal.

Matt. Matt. Matt. He had practiced and touched himself. He had done it enough that he'd greeted Matt soon after a session, surprised. His best friend blushing from arousal and then kissing him with a need that Foggy had not felt. He had reached out and stroked him through his pants the first time he'd brought him to orgasm. 

Then he had repeated the same words that had started it all: "I love you." Foggy said after he was done and ran a hand over the latest scar. Matt flushed and smiled, wide and so fucking joyous. "Stay." Matt nodded. And stayed. 

A few months ago he had uttered it, desperate and in need to stem the bleeding. Matt had stopped and turned towards him wide, eyed. His expression was shocked and he had uttered. "What?"

"I. Love. You." He repeated, heart pounding in panic. Matt walked toward him, almost tripping on Foggy's shoes, and collapsed against him. 

"I love you too." He whispered with such reverence he would have thought it a prayer. Matt stayed and slept on his bed with him. In the morning he smiled and kissed him when they woke up. Foggy had pulled back surprised. Matt had looked perplexed, unsure, and hurt.

Then Foggy had decided to go in for it all. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised." It was true. He bent down and kissed him. Matt returned it eagerly. Later when they talked over breakfast Foggy said: "Let's go slow."

"Why?"

"Because we shouldn't rush this." Matt had smiled, happily. He felt cherished and Foggy couldn't take it back. Ever. 

So he learned to maintain an erection and thrust into Matt's willing body. Watched as he gasped and moaned like a dying man. Foggy never felt like such trash as he thanked the chemicals that had robbed Matt of his sight and given him over sensitivity as prostate stimulation brought Matt to orgasm more often than not. He felt like trash as he thought of women. He felt like trash lying next to his best friend. 

He felt like a monster as he exchanged rings and he felt like the world's most despicable man when they adopted a son, named after Matt's dad. 

To the world: Matthew Murdock was Franklin Nelson's exception to his perceived heterosexuality. 

Foggy never spoke otherwise, not even as his hair fell out and Matt stayed by his side. Not even as the dark crept closer and the pain of his body destroying itself became his constant companion. He refused to speak as his son cried. 

Foggy Nelson loved Matt Murdock. 

This was not a lie. 

The lie was the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=9002645#cmt9002645


End file.
